oprandomstufffandomcom-20200214-history
The Apocalypse 2019 (Story Game)
Hello, guys. Welcome to The Apocalypse 2019!. This game is basically sequel to The Apocalypse, but it will have different backstory. Sit down, relax, and enjoy the adventure. Backstory A secret intelligence agency and military forces from an unknown country (suspiciously United States) have developed a biological weapon. The usage of that weapon will cause a global outbreak. Unfortunately, the weapon has been stolen by an unknown international crime organization. For a week, this news is not known by public, until one of weapon's developers reveals it to the media. This receives various reactions from civillians around the world; people who are more smarter, creative, and innovative are trying to create new items to protect people from future apocalypse; people who are more devout and religious, just pray and beg for help to their God; people who wants to survive, start to learn self-defense and how to use gun; and some people who are pessimistic and having no hopes with the future of humanity, become panic and make trending with their hashtags on social media; some don't believe and come into an argument; and some don't care. The day of apocalypse will come, do you believe in this, have you prepared for this? You will come as normal teen who tries to survive, and stop the apocalypse. Can you do it? Rules *'DO NOT:' **Break rules of Wikia and this wiki itself. **Spamming the page. **Vandalizing the page. **Use to impersonate any person, or to misrepresent your identity or affiliation with any person. **Be likely to harass, upset, embarrass, alarm or annoy any other person. ** Be religious, racial or political. *Swearing is allowed, but don't put them too much. *'KEEP THE GAME REALISTIC'. You play like you are normal teen. No superhero here! You also can change your personality, but in the beginning, you are in the game like you are in real life. *Keep this game active! *I create the storylines to make it plausible, so I will go it by chapters, every chapter has objectives and "mini-rules". *Warnings will be given if your story is out from storyline or being implausible. However, you won't be kicked or banned even if you do this multiple times. *'Have fun!!!' Crews *'Director:' Hexarafi *'Assistant Directors:' **Sailesh **Sidewinder *'Storywriter:' **Hexarafi *'News Reporter:' Sidewinder Map Data The riots is taking place in these major cities: Violent Normal These nations have declared national emergency: Australia (martial law in NSW, VIC, and QLD), Argentina, Belgium, Canada (martial law), China, Denmark, France (martial law in Paris), Germany, India (martial law), Italy, Japan (martial law), Malaysia, Mexico, Netherlands, Pakistan, Russia, Singapore (martial law), South Korea, Spain, Sweden (martial law), Turkey, United Kingdom (martial law), United States (martial law), etc. Cast Protagonists (Players) Add yourself here! *Hexarafi *Kuro *Derp *Sailesh *Ender *Ryan Deuteragonists and Tritagonists (Friends) Add your friends here! Human beings whom Derpmaster21 associates with in real life (HBWDAWIRL) * later lmao Hexarafi Kuro * Saya * Parents * Aiden Sailesh *Rahul *Abhijith *Basil *Father *Mother *General Arvind *Lieutenant Charles (WIP) Ryan * Christian * Aaron * David * Jasmine * Jerell * Jahtavis * Tristan * Sofia * Lauren Other characters * Maurico Macri (Former Argentine President, now under house arrest in an undisclosed location) Antagonists (Enemy) Brotherhood of Terrorism * Piotr Cemanovic (Chairman and Supreme Leader of the Brotherhood of Terrorism) * Kei Satsuho (Supreme Commander of BOT-Pacific Rim, and Second-in-Command of BOT Insurgent Forces) * Johann Kvistgaard (Agent) * Teke Ukumbo (Agent) * Ramón Corrales (Emperor of Argentina, and BoT Agent) * two unnamed BoT agents Other characters Notable people The story Chapter 1: Introduction :Dates: 6 January to 14 February 2019. Summary At the beginning, the world was relatively peaceful. But, somewhere in this Earth, an intelligence agency and military forces were developing a secretive biological weapon, a weapon that would change the history. But, an international crime organisation, found out the existence of weapon. They desired to have that weapon to take down their enemies, they knew that the weapon was so powerful. But, something has gone wrong... Basically you play as yourself and you'll need to post your turns like you live inside this game. You'll need to have the emotions required to play this game. This is part fun and part serious. In this game you will not know about anything related to the biological weapons at first but later on you'll know more and more. Moreover, you CANNOT meet the other players within 2 turns. You don't have that much money to cross countries so survive on your own take your time and then meet the other players. Survival is key. The first couple of turns you have to be realistic. Because the first turns are the base of the whole game. So we cannot afford to mess it up. With all that in mind, Welcome to Apocalypse Story Game. Objectives and Rules *Introduce yourself, and your friends, who will play major roles in this game. Tell your daily life. It doesn't have to be same as the reality, although I encourage you to put same situation as the real life. *You can't meet with each other directly, although you can add some conversations with other players by chat. *You are unaware about situation with that biological weapon, since it has not been released to public yet. *Please keep the story to be realistic, thanks. *'(Assistant Directors)' Put the story about development of this biological weapon by that intelligence agency, and the next plot is stealing of weapon by the criminals. *'(News Reporter/Optional)' Put any random major events, news agencies, can be BBC, NBC, ABC, it is up to you. (Your real task begins on the next chapter.) *'(Mapmaker/Optional)' Put current world map in the map section. (Your real task begins on the next chapters.) Sailesh *Sailesh (In College): You know how long I've waited for this moment? *Rahul:Yep you're officially an adult. *Basil:Well don't forget to give us something. *Sailesh:I won't forget it dude. Chill. *Abhijith:When are you gonna apply for your License. *Sailesh:I've already applied. I'll get it tomorrow. *Rahul:When are you buying your new bike though. *Sailesh:Don't know. Father says he'll buy it before this month. *Basil:Wow only 2 weeks more right? *Sailesh:Yep I'm excited. Anyway see you guys later *Everyone:Ok, Bye Sailesh (Later in Sailesh's House) *Father:You'll get your License tomorrow son. *Sailesh:Yep I'm excited. *Father:Yes I can see that. Only thing I want to say is be careful. There are a lot of accidents happening around here. Be careful. *Sailesh: I know father I'll be more careful. *Father:Ok then. *Sailesh: I'll be in my room if you need me. *Father: Ok son Little did Sailesh realise that his life would be changed forever for better or for worse. Kuro (Released from school. At the nearby station, Kuro's old friend and neighbour, Saya, waits outside the station.) * Kuro: Ah, so you're here. * Saya: Osoi. ''You're late. By half an hour. * '''Kuro': Screw you and your Japanese pledge to punctuality. * Saya: What happened? * Kuro: Guys at band don't like being told to do anything even if it's supposed to help them. Idiots... * Saya: Maybe it has something to do with how dedicated you are to that CCA. * Kuro: YOU come from the land where people create clubs and destroy them as they please. In high school. * Saya: Ah... fine, I guess. You did miss the last train. * Kuro: F#ck my timing and f#ck my luck. * Saya: You don't need to use vulgarities... * Kuro (mockingly): Sumimasen, Kirigaya-san. * Saya: It's still pretty fake, you know. After seven or so years, I thought you'd have picked up at least how it sounds. * Kuro: Shut it, the train's here. * Saya (as they get on the train): And I know that you didn't finish your homework again, Kuro. I know you all too well. * Kuro: You know I can't do algebra. Numbers and letters just don't go together. Derpmaster21 (5:25 pm EST, January 28, 2019, Manassas, VA. Derp is at home, procrastinating on his homework that is due tomorrow and instead chatting with his friends on Discord, which they just recently downloaded.) * Derp: 'is everyone in the group chat? * '''John: '''DERP ARE YOU LITERALLY FUCKING RETARDED theres literally all 4 of us can’t you fucking see * '''Derp: '''calm the fuck down you ass * '''Austin: '''aye aye sir it is me, Zucc, and I have come to seize control of the human race. Bow down to your reptillian overlords! * '''Emily: '''Stop this is literal aids * '''Derp: '''yeah ibviously everything about us is literal fucking aids deal with it * '''Emily: '''no womder we have no friends * '''Austin: '''ZOO-WEE-MAMA * '''Derp: '''die * '''John: '''Why are we here anyways? can’t we just use insta or smth? * '''Derp: '''no because I must show all y’all something (Derp posts link to Future Discord VIII) * '''Derp: '''This is where I spend like all of my waking life outside of school, it is epic (Everyone joins, Derp assigns them all roles) * '''HAL-11000: '''Greetings, newcomers. * '''Fire/Spacey: '''lmao Derp what a nig we have this super epic convo and you interrupt it with three noob nigs joining server wtf nig * '''Beta: '''hey (To Be Continued...) Events: The Theft of the Century (Stockholm, Sweden) *Speaker: We are Present here today to witness a new chapter in Biological Weaponry. This will allow for more Strict measures against terrorism which has been rising at an exponential rate. *MI6: It is a great day indeed when we now have the power to eradicate the threat that is terrorism from this world. *CIA: Is this meeting Secret. Because in the wrong hands it will have Lasting Consequences. And also because this is a top secret Procedure and if the public knew about it there will be civil unrest. *Speaker: It's all good. The While Building is secured with Infrared sensors, Motion Detectors and a state of the art Surveillance system. Trust me no-one will want to do a heist here. *MI6: What about the Air Vents? Are they guarded as well? *Speaker: There is no need for any security for the air vents as it is highly pressurised and no one can get in and out at any time. *RAW: But that means if anyone can lower the pressure from the inside, anyone can get inside. *Speaker: Trust me sir, our people can be trusted. They will not do such a thing like.... (A huge Explosion Knocks everyone off their feet). *Everyone: Aarghh!!! *BOT: We are not here for bloodshed but we want that weapon. WHERE IS IT?? *Speaker: You'll have to take it off my COLD DEAD BODY!! *BOT: So be it (Kills the speaker). Now, anyone else interested to die? *Everyone else: No we want to live!! *BOT: Then shut up and stay down!! This guy might me useful. Take him and use his eye for the retina scan. (Does so and the safe is unlocked) *BOT: hehe we got what we wanted. Now The Brotherhood of Terrorists will usher in a newer more chaotic world with us at the helm. Savour your time left because you're in for a treat. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (leaves room) *CIA: What the hell have we done. *MI6: Brace yourselves mates. It's gonna get rough. Hexarafi (8pm UTC+07:00, 30 January 2018, Bandung, Indonesia. A no life and socially awkward guy, called Rafi, is having a nap on his bed while playing his handphone, scrolling through social media comments and listening a pop song from radio.) *'Rafi: *seeing people argue about politics in comment section* What's all this bullshit about? This has gone too far. *''Notification pops up.'' *'Rafi:' Ah, homeworks. *''He wakes up from my bed and then he takes some of his books from bag. Later he does his homework''* *'Rafi:' *yawn* I'm tired. *''Rafi unplugs his earphone and turns off the radio. After putting back his books and pencilcase to bag, Rafi walks into the bathroom to prepare for his Islamic night prayers.* (Tomorrow at school... Inside the classroom.) *'Gilang:' I still want to know who is Hexa's crush. (Yes, people calling me Hexa in the school, to avoid confusion, because there's another student named Rafli.) *'Cakson:' Yes, who is actually she? She is a 11th grader student, doesn't wear hijab,... *'Gilang:' Tell me who, Hexa. *'Rafi:' *smiling awkwardly* I've already said many times, I don't know her name! *''Actually, Rafi is lying, he already known her name,. But he wants to keep this secretly. Ah... Recently, I think she's not that beautiful as she was when we sat closely in the final-semester exam, when I was still a 11th grader student. What's wrong with her? Anyway, he has not found his true crush, even though there are many beauties in the school.* *''Rafi took his phone and opens up Discord. Sailesh is not online. The server is well, looking alive and well, especially with the arrivals of Derp's friends. The bell rang and minutes later, teacher comes in. Rafi closes his phone.* Chapter 2: When The Real Story Begins... :''Dates: 14–21 February 2019. Summary The world is at a critical point. The news that a Terrorist Organisation has control of a biological Weapon and is threatening everyone has plunged the World into chaos. Riots are common sights as People question why such a weapon was developed in the first place. Spy agencies are criticised and riots are at its most violent in India, USA, Britain and other Commonwealth countries because the Spy Agencies were the ones involved and thus were blamed the most. Objectives and Rules *At this time, you are going to react to the theft incident. What's your reactions? As the story goes by, you'll realize the situation will become much worse, and the humanity is now in a danger. *You can't still meet with each other directly. But, in the next turn, you will have a moment you guys will talk to each other via Discord. (NEW FEATURE!) **I'm planning on creating a group for this game, so we'll have a channel where you create a conversation between you and other player. If you're still confused, I'll explain later. *Please keep the story to be realistic, thanks. *'(Assistant Directors)' Put the story about how the criminals using the biological weapon and then causing a disease outbreak somewhere in the world, it should be far away from place where players live (Australia, India, United States, Southeast Asia). *'(News Reporter)' Put breaking news about the theft and riots in several countries (notably United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, India, European countries, Russia, Japan, China, Turkey, and Korea). *'(Mapmaker)' Well, since there are only riots, you don't have to work now, but next turn is gonna be massive :) Breaking News: The Theft of the Century and Riots (BBC News, 14 February 2019, 14:00 UTC) *'News Anchor:' Good afternoon. Breaking news, we have received reports from MI6, through the Government. The disappearance of a biological weapon that was developed by unknown intelligence agency, is proven to be true. MI6 has refused to tell the name of agency, but it is believed that MI6 have taken part in the development of this biological weapon. Agents from MI6 have acknowleged that they witnessed the incident. The MI6 have identified that criminal organization, known as "Brotherhood of Terrorism" is responsible for this incident. The event is believed to take place two weeks ago. Several articles regarding the latest events: *'PBS:' CIA has made an official statement regarding the theft. (14 February 2019) *'BBC:' Riots erupted in several major cities: London, New York, Los Angeles, and Paris. (15 February 2019) *'SVT:' Swedish officials confirm the weapon's thieves have already escaped. (15 February 2019) *'ABC:' Sydney, Melbourne, and Brisbane are in chaos after the Stockholm incident. (15 February 2019) *'NHK:' Tokyo riots: several people are killed. (16 February 2019) *'The Guardian:' The situation is becoming worse, people rioting all across the world. (19 February 2019) List of cities where the riots are taking place: *'Australia:' Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Adelaide, Perth. *'Argentina:' Buenos Aires. *'Belgium:' Brussels, Antwerpen. *'Brazil:' Sao Paulo, Fortaleza. *'Canada:' Toronto, Montreal, Vancouver, Ottawa, Edmonton, Quebec City, Calgary. *'China:' Shanghai, Beijing, Guangzhou, Hong Kong, Chonqing, Hangzhou, Chengdu, Nanjing, Wuhan, etc. *'Czech Republic:' Prague. *'Denmark:' Copenhagen, Aarhus. *'Egypt:' Cairo. *'France:' Paris, Lyon, Marseille, Lille, Bordeaux, Toulouse, Montpeliier, Nantes, Rennes, Grenoble. *'Germany:' Berlin, Hamburg, Frankfurt, Bremen, Leipzig, Dresden, Cologne, Dortmund, Dusseldorf, Hannover, Stuttgart, Munich, Nurnberg. *'Greece:' Athens. *'Hungary:' Budapest. *'India:' Delhi, Mumbai, Calcutta, Bengaluru, Chennai, Lucknow, Hyderabad, Jaipur, Pune, Kochi, etc. *'Indonesia:' Jakarta, Surabaya. *'Iraq:' Baghdad. *'Israel:' Tel Aviv. *'Italy:' Rome, Milan, Torino, Naples, Palermo, Genoa, Bologna, Verona, Bari, Catania. *'Japan:' Tokyo, Osaka, Kobe, Yokohama, Sapporo, Nagoya, Fukuoka, Sendai. *'Malaysia:' Kualalumpur. *'Mexico:' Mexico City, Gualadajara, Monterrey, Tijuana, Juarez. *'Morocco:' Casablanca. *'Nigeria:' Lagos. *'Norway:' Bergen. *'Netherlands:' Amsterdam. *'Pakistan:' Islamabad, Karachi, Lahore. *'Philippines:' Manila. *'Poland:' Warsaw, Lodz, Wroclaw, Poznan, Krakow. *'Romania:' Bucharest, Constanta. *'Russia:' Moscow, St. Petersburg, Nizhny Novgorod, Yekaterinburg, Kazan, Krasnodar, Rostov-on-Don, Volgograd. *'Serbia:' Belgrade. *'Singapore:' Singapore. *'South Africa:' Johannesburg, Cape Town, Durban. *'South Korea:' Seoul, Incheon, Busan, Daegu, Gwangju. *'Spain:' Madrid, Barcelona, Seville, Malaga, Valencia, Zaragoza. *'Sweden:' Stockholm, Malmo, Goteburg, Uppsala, Norrkoping, Linkoping, Kalmar, Helsingborg, Jonkoping. *'Thailand:' Bangkok. *'Turkey:' Istanbul, Ankara, Izmir, Bursa, Adana, Gaziantep, Antalya, Konya. *'Ukraine:' Kiev, Odessa, Kharkiv. *'United Kingdom:' London, Manchester, Birmingham, Leeds, Edinburgh, Glasgow, Southampton, Bradford, Liverpool, Cardiff, Chelmsford, Sheffield, Newcastle, Belfast, Bristol. *'United States:' New York, Washington DC, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Dallas, Chicago, Houston, Boston, Seattle, Philadelphia, Miami, San Diego, Phoenix, Denver, Austin, Atlanta, Detroit, Baltimore, Nashville, New Orleans, Pittsburgh, Portland, Sacramento, Minneapolis, etc. *'Vietnam:' Hanoi, Ho Chi Minh. Sailesh (News Reporter:Riots Break are widespread as the people rioting outnumber that of the Armed Forces and the Police.) *Sailesh: What the Fuck is happening?? *Rahul: It seems the world has changed for the worse. *Abhijith: We're not safe anymore. Especially because of our Country's involvement in this. And also because the riots are so violent a curfew is in place. *Basil: Our College is shut down as well. As well as other colleges and Schools because of this. *Sailesh: Yeah and because of that this is our final day in college. It's all going in a bad direction. Well guys come to my house tomorrow we'll discuss things in detail there. *Everyone: Ok Bye Sailesh. *Sailesh: Bye Guys. (The Next Day) *Reporter: Since the amount of Rioters are more than that of the Armed forces, They are recruiting anyone more than 18 years of age for Containing this situation. They will be given 2 years of Training) *Rahul: Seriously? I'm not falling for it. *Basil: Yeah me too. They want us to die so soon? *Abhijith: I want to join but like My father won't allow it because he's against these kinds of policies. *Sailesh: Well anyways I'm joining. *Everyone: Why are you joining Sailesh??? Are you mad? *Sailesh: I want to be able to protect myself and my family so there's no other way. And I don't need any kind of advice from you guys. I've made my decision. *Rahul: If you're that committed we won't stop you Sailesh. Good luck. *Sailesh:Thank you Guys. (Later, in an army Recruiting Area in Kerala) *Recruiter: How old are you? *Sailesh: 18. *Recruiter: I need proof. *Sailesh:(Shows him the documents) Here. *Recruiter: All right. Proceed that way please. *Sailesh: it's gonna be a tough year for me. I better hide my phone because I want to get in touch with my IRL friends as well as my Wiki Friends (Hides Phone). Ryan (At school. We are all in the gym waiting to hear about what we're supposed to do. The intercom comes on, the teachers, obviously scared right now, yell at us to shut up.) *Intercom: School is going to be letting out early in thirty minutes. Please be prepared to leave Hunt at that time. If you cannot secure a ride, you are to remain in the gym until the buses can arrive. *Ryan (to self): Damn. My ride can't be here till 1:30. Guess I'll have to wait. *Jasmine (overhearing): Ryan. I can ask my mother if she can pick you up with me and Tristan. *Ryan: Ok then, guess that's settled. I'm just gonna text my mom to tell her to pick me up at your place. (A few minutes pass. We get into Jasmine's mother's car. Only to see the carnage on the roads. Jasmine's mother tries to get around, but what she did getting to Hunt causes the car to topple over. Jasmine's mother is severely injured with the crash.) *Ryan (Feeling her neck): Her heart is still beating. I'm guessing we'll have to walk home from here. Let's try calling 911. *911 what's your emergency? *Jasmine: We were in a car accident and now my mom is unconscious. *We'll be there as soon as we can. (Several minutes pass. An ambulance comes crashing through the debris.) *Jasmine: Wait, there's already someone in there. *Ambulance Driver: Really? Didn't notice. We've been getting lots of calls and are being overworked. We're having to take 2 patients at a time. Don't worry, she'll be fine. (They lift her up into the ambulance, and then drive off. An hour passes before they get back to Jasmine's house.) *Ryan: My mom should be here by now. She must be running behind. *Tristan: Well, I don't see anyone around. Maybe we should check up on friends. (They spend about an hour checking up on people. The house seemingly is turned into a refugee camp filled with people they know.) Kuro (At Kuro's house, with their parents out at government offices getting paperwork done and signed. Kuro reads the 'letter of notice'.) * Saya: Are they actually trying to get you into the SAF? * Kuro: Yup. 'All citizens, Permanent Residents, and Foreigners with residence...'... you get the idea. They're trying to put me into the army of a country I don't belong to. * Saya: Aah... do you have to go? * Kuro: Yeah, f#ck no. They're gonna conscript me over my cold, dead body. * Saya: That's a crime here. * Kuro: I don't think I give a sh#t anymore. I'd rather stay at home and write finish the novel. * Saya: -that's assuming the internet and electricity survive that long. * Kuro: I'd rather writing it on notebooks than just losing it all. (Door slams open) * Kuro's Dad: Got ourselves an exception. But we have to get out of the country by March 12th, because then the temporary visa expires. * Kuro: Any idea where we're going? * Kuro's Dad: Probably back with ah-ma over in Jakarta. As for you, Saya, your father's talking about bringing you back to Japan or follow us. * Saya: Follow? * Kuro's Dad: Your father got a message. The JSDF wants him to serve again. * Saya: Eeh... * Kuro: Ah dammit, I'm gonna go out. Be back in a bit. * Kuro's Dad: Go where? There's tanks on the streets and there's soldiers everywher- BOOOOOOM (An explosion rings in the distance.) * Kuro: Yeah, nevermind. * Saya: Haha. Kuro, you want a game of Uno? * Kuro: Might as well... Derpmaster21 (19 February, 2018, 1:58 pm, Sterling, VA. Derp is at school, in his science class, when all of a sudden, the fire alarm rings.) * Teacher: 'Huh, no one told me that there was a fire drill today. * '''Travis: '''And what is that supposed to mean? * '''Teacher: ' Hopefully it’s just an unscheduled drill, they do that sometimes, but it might be a real fire. Let’s get out of this classroom. (The class walks out of the classroom, only to be greeted with absolute chaos. Smoke fills the air, while students and teachers alike frantically scramble, trying to find the way out while coughing and wheezing from the smoke. Several groups of rioters are storming the building, armed with assault rifles and throwing Molotov cocktails around.) * 'Derp: '''Holy shit, what in the actual fuck is going on? * '''John: '''I don’t know man, something is completely wack. This looks more like Afghanistan than suburban Washington D.C. (The rioteers run and block all exits.) * '''Jordan: '''OH FUCK WE’RE SCREWED * '''Steven: '''Goddamn. They blcoked all the ways out. Now what do we do? * '''Several people: '''WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE (A group of rioteers approach Derp’s class) * '''Derp (thinking): '''So the exit doors are compketely barricaded, the school’s on fire, the arsonists or whatever are approaching us, I have to think of something quick. Uhhhh ummmm uhhh maybe punching through the walls? No, that would take too much time. Well, we’re kinda screwed. Guess I’ll just have to pray to God we survive. (The rioteers reach the front of the line, muffled shrieks can be heard as they kidnap and/or kill students and teachers.) * '''Derp (thinking): '''Hmm, what else could there be to escape? *sees a window* Oh, a window, and the glass is already smashed. I could crawl through that window. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Yeah, let‘s do it. * '''Derp (whispering to friends): '''Ok, so we’re kind of cornered here, right? * '''Austin: '''Yeah, and? The situation’s already hopeless anyways. * '''Derp: '''Not so fast. There’s a smashed window directly to our right, we could crawl through there and escape. Spread the word to everyone else, and meet you at the other side. * '''Derp’s friends: '''Sure thing, fam. (Derp crawls through the smashed window, and resurfaces on the other side. He is later joined by 6 other classmates: his friends John, Austin, and Emily, as well as Steven, Travis, and Zhuwei, a Chinese exchange student from Shanghai.) * '''Austin: '''Oh god, that was actually ridiculous. * '''Emily: '''They were, like, tying people up and shooting them or something. It was horrendous, and we only got three people out before the arsoni- * '''Steven: '''Terrorists. * '''Emily: '''Whatever, they liked killing people for some reason, I don’t know. But they were getting really close to us, so we had ti bolt out of there. Hopefully some of our classmates make it out alive. * '''Derp: '''We’ll talk more later. But seeing from what I just heard, we have to fucking run and hide. Let’s go to the bushes, (They go hide in the bushes. Derp pulls out his cellphone, and immediately begins texting his parents.) * '''Derp: '''mom I really need you to pick me and my friends up, we just survived a terrorist attack or whatever just happened, there were these guys storming up the school and burning stuff down. * '''Mom: '''I’m coming son, I was going to oick you up really soon anyways, because I heard on the news about the riots aboit this biological weapon or something. I’ll be there in about 10 minutes, and we’ll go straight to the airport and book a plane ticket back to Cambodia. America isn’t safe anymore. * '''Derp: '''can my friends come too? * '''Mom: '''Sure, honey. As I said, this country isn’t safe anymore. * '''Derp (addressing the survivors of the attack on the school): '''My mom‘s gonna pick us up from here, she’ll be there in 10 minutes. Then we’re getting on a plane and going out of the country. * '''Austin: '''Wait, where are we going? * '''John: '''Wait, aren’t you from like Thailand or Vietnam or something? * '''Derp: '''It’s Cambodia, you fucking mong. (Derp‘s mom arrives. The car is slightly beaten down, but still functioning.) * '''Mom: '''Get in the car, guys. (They get in the car, and immediately head for Washington Dulles Airport.) * '''Mom: '''I’ll have to order 6 more tickets for the flight. Hopefully there’s enough spots lef-Oh there are exactly 6 plane seats left. * '''Steven: '''Well that was convenient. * '''Derp: '''Yeah, it’a almost like a higher power is dictating this as a story and this happend purely for plot purposes. (Everyone laughs.) (They arrive at the airport in 15 minutes, with the highway being in relatively good condition, although full of police. However, the airport is under siege by the rioteers, although Derp and his crew manage to slip into the airport due to the guards and rioteers being distracted by one another. Inside the airport, it is rekatively normal, although Virginia state police and National Guard troopers have been called in to maintain order.) * '''Travis: '''Something’s crazy messed up, man. It looks like Call of Duty and not real life anymore. * '''Derp: '''Yeah, it looks like someone pressed the off switch for society. Like everything’s turned to shit in just one day. * '''Emily: '''At least the airport looks fine, I guess. * '''Derp: '*takes glimpse at the extremely long security checkpoint line* Oh god... '''*insert Spongebob voice* 3 hours later... * Austin: 'That was a long-ass wait. Jesus Christ. What‘s our gate? * '''Derp (looking at his boarding pass): '''Gate A69. (They make it to Gate A69, right in time for boarding. The plane is boarded with no issues.) * '''Derp: '''I’m in Seat 9B. * '''John: '''Seat 9A. * '''Emily: '''Aaaaand Seat 9C. * '''John: '''That was very convenient. * '''Derp: '''It’s almost as if there was an extradimensional version of me writing this out so I could be in the most comfortable position possible for me to be in and fulfill all my deepest darkest desires and yearnings. * '''John: '''The fuck? * '''Derp: '''Nothing. Hexarafi (The situation in Indonesia is more peaceful and not too chaotic as it's in the likes of USA, Europe, or India. But, numerous of demonstrations have taken place in major cities, including Bandung.) (9am UTC+07:00, 15 February 2018. Bandung, Indonesia. It is rest time, Rafi is looking on the phone, using social media and browsing...) *'Rafi: What is this? A dangerous biological weapon has been stolen by a terrorist organization? Bro, look at this. *'Gilang:' What, Xa?! *''Hexarafi shows his friends a news article about the incident. They are shocked, but some of them have shown happiness because they think that upcoming exams will be cancelled if Indonesia is in emergency.* *'Rafi:' I'm not lying, look at the source, it's not from LINE or Instagram. BBC, The Guardian, they're some of the most reliable media in the UK! *'Cakson:' Ha! It's gonna be fun, man. No exams too! *'Gilang:' Shush! You can "have fun" alone, I'd rather take a shelter to safe my life. Think before you talk! *'Cakson:' I don't care! I can use this gun to shoot the enemies and save all the girls *chuckles* *'Rafi:' Hopefully they won't attack Indonesia. *'Rasyad:' *nods* Yeah, hopefully they won't. We are just close to the final exams, and imagine if these are cancelled. *laugh* *'Gilang:' It'll be bad! *laugh* *'Cakson:' Let's just pray that we'll be alright and we can pass this exam. (Five days later. Rafi is on his way back home, inside a minibus. He's stuck in the streets) *'Rafi:' *rolling eyes while playing with his phone* (''Ah, for f*ck's sake. I've just finished this practice exam and I'm already tired. I wanna go home now!) *''I heard a small conversation between the driver talking to a man sitting in the passenger seat.* *'Minibus driver:' Since that incident, on this way we always got traffic jam here, demonstration is happening everyday. It takes usually two hours to reach the terminal. (It usually does take about an half hour.) *'Passenger:' Yeah. I've even heard that there are riots and terror attacks currently happening outside Indonesia. America, England, India, Australia... *'Driver:' But, it seems most of us don't really care. *'Passenger:' Yeah, only two months left, we'll have presidential election. People are busy on supporting their presidential candidates. *'Driver:' *nods* uh, huh. *''Back to me, being tired and upset. I continue to scroll through the phone, I wonder what happen to my friends in Discord. I open the Discord. Looking dead. Fire is appearently unaffacted, maybe because he lives in Australian countryside, where the riots aren't taking place. His last message was just a few hours ago, and his status is 'Do Not Disturb'. Hope the rest of my Future Wiki friends are okay. Meanwhile, Future Wiki and other FANDOM websites are lacking activities.* *''Received a notifications. A breaking news from local media outlet. Rioteers have gone mad in Central Jakarta, so far twelve people are killed and hundreds are injured. Oh, shit.* Events: A Dangerous Weapon (February 22, 2019, 3:53 am UTC-3, Chimpay, Rio Negro Province, Argentina. 6 Brotherhood of Terrorists members, disguised as normal civilians, gather in a back alley of the small town, and discuss their plans. All carry large backpacks, filled to the brim with vials of the KEYSTONE Virus, the same one they stole from world intelligence agencies 8 days ago.) * '''BOT Agent Johann Kvistgaard: '''Satsuho, I appreciate you for bringing me here to enjoy the fresh Patagonian air, but why, for fuck’s sake, are we unleashing KEYSTONE here? There are infinitely better places; Africa, India, China, for once. I fail to see any logic behind this. * '''Kei Satsuho, Supreme Commander of BOT-Pacific Rim: '''We need to strike swiftly, and where the world governments least expect it, while still being able to utilize it to fulfill our purposes. Due to KEYSTONE’s original purpose of removing terrorism in the Middle East, it is well-suited to dry environments. Although there would be better suited dry environments, we have to rule out the Middle East, Pakistan, and Afghanistan, as they are too densely populated to evade notice. Remember that KEYSTONE is extremely virulent, contagious, and has a 85% lethality rate without treatment. The Sahara and Kalahari are too sparsely populated, and the Australian Outback and Mojave Desert would be too intensely monitored by world powers. This leaves Patagonia, which is probably the best possible location to unleash a virus like KEYSTONE whilst ensuring that it remains under the radar long enough to evade notice by world governments for at least half a year. * '''BOT Agent Teke Ukumbo: '''Why this town specifically, Commander? * '''Satsuho: '''Well, that one was slightly arbitrary. However, this place is almost dead-center of Argentina. It’s only around 50 kilometers to Neuquen, the largest city in Patagonia, 750 kilometers to Santiago, Chile, and 850 kilometers to Buenos Aires. * '''BOT Agent Ramón Corrales: '''And what are we to do after we unleash KEYSTONE? * '''Satsuho: '''We wait for the virus to cause enough chaos in Argentina, then we launch a coup of the Argentine government. We then use Argentina to invade and annex all of South America, and expand worldwide from there. * '''Corrales: '''And do I get to take control of the government once we do the coup? I mean, I am an Argentine citizen, after all. * '''Satsuho: '''You are young, but you are smart, and you look promising. I will consider putting in a recommendation for you to Chairman Piotr Cemanovic. But enough fooling around, the authorities might find us if we continue. We have to open these vials and pour the liquid inside of them on every building in this town, and get out before sunrise. MOVE! * '''BOT Agents: '''Roger that. Events: Sign of an Epidemic (and the end?) (23 February, 2019, Telam Headquarters, Buenos Aires, Argentina.) * '''News Anchor: '''We have recieved reports of a strange and currently unknown disease afflicting portions of Rio Negro Province, in northern Patagonia. Symptoms include a very high fever, coughing, sneezing, nausea, diarrhea, anemia, and internal bleeding. 340 individuals have been transferred to emergency care, and Argentina’s best doctors are being dispatched to diagnose the disease. We will keep you informed about further developments. Chapter 3: The Outbreak :''Dates: 22 February – 7 March 2019. Summary What people worried have become a reality. The Brotherhood of Terrorism have unleashed the virus to the people in South America. Yeah, people don't actually know why there is suddenly a disease in a relatively healthy place, but people believe the emergence of disease is caused by the BOT, using a stolen biological weapon. The virus quickly spreads into the capital of Argentina, Buenos Aires. Meanwhile in other parts of the world, the riots becoming more chaotic in places like US, UK, Western Europe, India, Japan, Canada, and Australia. (mod pls add more of this :P) Objectives and Rules *At this stage, you should prepare for a future apocalypse. As you can see on the summary, the situation is becoming worse in the first world countries. Don't worry, at this chapter, the disease won't reach your countries. You still have internet connection so you can talk with each other! *Well, I'm allowing you to meet each other directly, but you should use Discord to create your turn. You can't control another player! **Here is the new feature, I name it "Interplayer dialogue", I really have no idea. So, if you want to talk to another player, you should go to #ip-dialogue in Discord server. Make sure you and that player are online at the same time. Create these dialogue and you, or someone, will copy it to the page. *Remember we're still in the realistic mode! *'(Assistant Directors)' Put the story about how the criminals have progressed. *'(News Reporter)' Put breaking news about the outbreak and major riots in several countries (notably United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, India, European countries). *'(Mapmaker)' Create a map showing progress of the disease! Breaking News: The Outbreak Kuro The Singapore Government has declared a state of martial law, beginning to confiscate items and forcefully conscripting children amid a state of panic. The country is now effectively a dictatorship. In a bus, Kuro and several people his age, such as his friend Saya and the enigmatic Aiden Donovan, an Asian-American student, are being sent to an unknown location. * Kuro: Where the hell are we going? * Officer: Quiet. * Kuro: Oi, you piece of sh#t. You can't just buck up and send people to the army as you like, I'm not even a citizen of this country. Neither are many of the people in this damned bus. * Officer: Shut - the - f#ck - up! The officer '''whacks him in the head. * '''Kuro: Jesus christ, what the f#ck... * Aiden: Pretty bad, huh? * Kuro: F#cking criminals. They'll never get away with this. * Aiden: How would you know? They've gotten away with a lot of things, how will this be different? * Kuro: Because it will be. I'm not standing for this and no one in this bus will. * Aiden: History says otherwise, right, Kuro? * Kuro: How do you know... oh, right, the registration board. * Aiden: I'm glad you're rather attentive, but that's not exactly how I know you. I know that you're planning to major in History, have written a novel with several volumes, and that girl three rows back is a childhood friend for you. That's not something that that registration board has. * Kuro: ...what the hell? * Aiden: You want out of this? * Kuro: Just- just ignoring the creepy amount of information you just dumped on me, yes. This is stupid as hell. * Aiden: Can you fire an M1928? * Kuro: I know how it works at the very least. Never touched one. * Aiden: Good enough. Donovan suddenly raises the blowback-action M1928A1 Thompson Submachine gun from an unknown compartment of his body, missing a stock and using a 20-round magazine. He fires off ten rounds, killing the officer '''instantly. Panic ensues from the rest of the bus as he walks into the centre walkway and picks up the weapon of the dead man. * '''Aiden: You in? * Kuro: A... ah... sh#t... you're really doing this? * Aiden: I'm asking for a yes or no. * Kuro: -ah sh#t. Yes. * Aiden: Perfect. He throws the SAR-21 assault rifle over at Kuro's direction. Kuro raises the gun, looking around. * Kuro: Where's the charging handle? * Aiden: Bottom. * Driver: Oh my god, what have you do- He shoots the driver '''in the head with a single bullet. * '''Aiden: I'll drive, your job is to shoot. It's about time this got started. * Saya: Kuro, you- what- what happened?! * Kuro: Saya, to be perfectly honest, I have no idea. * Saya: Who's he? * Kuro: I don't know but I do know that he's getting us outta here. Donovan drives the large vehicle in a reckless manner, swerving and careening through traffic as the SAF struggles to respond to a stolen vehicle. Gunfire is heard as the young man steps on the accelerator, speeding off towards Changi Airport. * Aiden: High-ho, motherf#ckers! Take that- Donovan '''deliberately drives over a soldier. * '''Aiden: And hello, you bloody tank! Out of nowhere, he raises a RPG-7 and fires the rocket launcher, hitting a nearby Leopard 4 by the turret and exploding the entire vehicle. * Kuro: Who the f#ck are you?! * Aiden: Aiden Donovan. Part-time student of Raffles Institution; full-time head of the Hong Kong Mafia. * Kuro: The what? * Aiden: Take out the guy over there on the corner first. Pointed towards a sidewalk corner, Kuro fires fourteen shots at the soldier aiming a large rocket launcher at the bus. The soldier falls on his side as the vehicle zooms away. * Aiden: Like I said, the Hong Kong Mafia. At least the one recognised by the Americans, the Italians, and the Japanese. * Kuro: I don't believe it. * Aiden: After seeing a guy whip out a Thompson as he likes, you won't believe something as simple as that? * Saya: What do you want with Kuro? * Aiden: Actually, more specifically, your friend and you, Ms. Koriyama. Anata wa Koriyama Sayaka des-ka? * Saya: Eeh? Nihongo wa hanemashitaka? * Aiden: When you deal with the idiots in Japan you learn a bit of Jap. My job here is to retrieve both of you. * Kuro: Okay, what the f#ck do you want with me and Saya? * Aiden: Thought you'd know. The bus pulls into Changi Airport, where UN Peacekeepers are fighting with SAF troops, flights panickedly trying to get out of Singapore as the Singapore Air Force sides with the UN, keeping the skies safe for refugees. Donovan is given clearance by UN forces after clarifying to them that he is carrying children. * Aiden: Alright, all you bloody idiots! Get to Gate 2, your families are there! The students pile out and run towards Gate 2, taking their belongings with them. Donovan '''stops '''Kuro and Saya. * Kuro: What the hell do you want with us? * Aiden: You're going elsewhere. Those kids? They and their families are heading on a one-way trip to California, where they'll be pleased to find that it is now one of the last remaining safe havens in the world. World's going to sh#t these days. * Kuro: Give me an ANSWER, dammit! * Aiden: Yesterday, Viktor Orban made himself dictator of Hungary. Tomorrow they say Putin's gonna start rampaging across Ukraine and Belarus. And Trump? Trump? He's dead. The United States will survive after a bit o' chaos, it always has. Kuro holds Donovan by the collar, Saya kicking Donovan in the ass. * Aiden: Ah. That's what I want to see. * Kuro: Answer - now. * Aiden: All you kids with tempers these days... I need you because you've got something no other person does. * Saya: What does that mean? * Aiden: F#ck's sake. Kuro, those gun blueprints for the 'SC-T21' you threw out a year ago? That was a completely functional weapon that no one else has ever made. It's cheap, it's light. We started tracking your ass when we realised that you were creating weapons far before the time of every god damned military in the world. * Kuro: And Saya? * Aiden: That's a different thing. Miss Koriyama here has a special ability: she's capable of doing as she pleases with electronic equipment and internet-connected items. We noticed that nonsense phone you were using when it tapped right into a Family network. The Lings weren't too happy to find that someone essentially penetrated their firewall in seconds for - what - Doujin? You read UQ Holder? * Saya: What...? * Aiden: What I want with you is bloody simple. Your families get safe refuges overseas. In exchange, you're going to help me and the Mafia secure Hong Kong and make it New motherf#cking Bordeaux. Donovan turns around and offers his M1928 to Kuro. * Aiden: Now... are you in, or are you out? Ryan Society has begun to break down in the US as the polarization Donald Trump has caused combined with the outbreak has led to the rise of several military groups. The most notable are the Allegheny Defense Front in West Virginia and Western Pennsylvania, and the Neo Confederate Army, In Alabama and Mississippi. (Still at Jasmine's House) *Ryan: Well, we're screwed. *Sofia: Not really. We could always find a more remote location and fortify it. (There's a slight pause, before it is decided we move out and try and find a remote farm to camp out at. Two days have passed.) *Aaron: Hey, guys. Look over there! *David: Wait, is that? *Christian: I think it is guys! (They have finally found a place they can camp out at. It's a large building that seems to have been abandoned for a few days.) *Ryan: It looks like it's been recently vacant. I don't see any signs of life. *Jasmine: Yeah... It's giving me a creepy vi... What's that smell? *Sofia: Smells like decaying flesh. I think we might know why there aren't any signs of life. *Aaron: *gulps* Yeah. It smells like it's coming from upstairs. (Up the stairs they open the master bedroom door to find several maimed bodies on the bed. All of the females are nude.) *Ryan: Well... There's the smell... Hehehe *Jasmine: Really. Seems like someone had a guro fetish. Let's clear these people out and start cleaning up this place. *Tristan: Jas, seriously? We should st least burn the bodies. *Sofia: I agree, but with what? I can make a fire, but there's nothing to burn besides this house. *Ryan: Guess we're burying them. *Aaron: Guess so. I saw some shovels in the back. Let's go. Thus they buried the bodies after hours of digging and begun setting up camp inside the building. Events: The Coup (3 March, 2019, 4:25 pm UTC-3, Buenos Aires, Argentina. The KEYSTONE Virus has taken a toll on the Argentine population and morale, with 45,000 dead already. This, combined with instability and rioting in most population centers, has essentially reduced the Argentine nation into anarchy. Meanwhile, amid the enrpsuing chaos, Brotherhood of Terrorists insurgents, blending in with the general civilian population, plan their coup.) * Satsuho (via phone): '''Agent Corrales, report your location and the current situation. * '''Corrales: '''Me and my contingent of 500 BOT operatives are located right outside the Casa Rosada, where it is being besieged by rioteers calling for justice and an answer to KEYSTONE. Everything is chaos, and we would hardly be noticed. * '''Satsuho: '''This sounds like an opportune time to strike. Go and assault the Casa Rosada, and show no mercy to anyone inside. However, make sure to capture and NOT kill the President. I have plans for him. * '''Corrales: '''Roger that. * '''Corrales (to his contingent of BOT troops): '''Charge into the Casa Rosada, and seize the fucking givernment you fucks! Yeah, it’s that big fat building in front of you, GO! GO! MOVE, FOR THE BROTHERHOOD OF TERRORISTS! * '''Corrales’s contingent: '''FOR THE BROTHERHOOD OF TERRORISTS! (They charge into the Casa Rosada, and begin gunning people dowin indiscriminately inside. It takes only 35 minutes for the BOT contingent to get to the Presidential Office, and Argentine President Mauricio Macri.) *door is kicked down* * '''President Mauricio Macri: '''What the f- * '''Corrales: '''Shut the fuck up, you’re coming with us. Tie him up and gag him, boys! * '''President Macri: '''mmf fmmf fffh hffmf! (Fucking bastards, they’ll pay for this!) (5:30 pm, Plaza de Mayo, Buenos Aires, Argentina) * '''Corrales (to the crowd): '''Hear me, fair people of Argentina! I have brought order to the people, by capturing this babbling buffon, who surrenders without a fight! * '''Macri: '''fff mfff fmfmf fhhmfh! (I DO NOT SURRENDER! I DO NOT SURRENDER! THIS VILE USUSRPER, THIS AUTHORITARIAN DICTATOR, HE WILL NOT STAND, HEAR ME, MY PEOPLE, I WILL FREE YOU FROM THIS TYRANNY! as soon as I get myself untied and ungagged. Goddamnit.) * '''Corrales: I will bring back peace and prosperity to the Argentine people, I will cure this affliction cursing our nation, and I will make Argentina into the greatest nation that has ever been! Today, I mark the death of the decadent Republic of Argentina, and in place, I declare the Argentinian Empire. I, Ramón Corrales, will be your Emperor, and lead this glorious nation to glory never before seen on Earth! * Corrales (to Macri): '''As for you, you’re going under house arrest, Enjoy your new home in the middle of nowhere. (4 March, 2019, Brotherhood of Terrorists Headquarters, somewhere in north-central Siberia) * '''Chairman Piotr Cemanovic: '''That was unexpected, but glorious. I underestimate you, Commanded Satsuho, for coming up with this ingenious plan. Now we have millions of people at our disposal for world domination! Finally, I may actually see my dream, that all people will be united under me, that everyone alive will grovel under my-I mean our rule, that I-we will be able to rule as we see fit, and make everyone worship m-I mean us! Kei Satsuho, I officially promote you to Second-in-Command of the BOT Insurgent Force. * '''Satsuho: ''Arigato gozaimasu, Chairman. Derp (4 March 2019, 10 am UTC+7, Phnom Penh, Cambodia. Although, for the most part, society is still functioning as normal in Cambodia, refugees from nearby nations, mostly Thailand, Vietnam, and China, are beginning to stream in, and several parks in Phnom Penh have become refugee camps. Meanwhile, martial law has been declared, and borders have been closed, preventing Derp and his friends from crossing into other countries. Meanwhile, Derp has regained contact with some of his former friends in Cambodia, and they are now holding gun training sessions regularly, to prepare for a potential collapse of society.) * '''Derp: '''Good morning guys-fuck I woke up late again. Guess I’ll have to fucking move. (Downstairs, the TV is open, and a CNN breaking news section is broadcasting on the Argentine coup. * '''Steven: '''Christ. * '''Austin: '''Well well well, we live in a society. * '''Dad: '''The world’s looking more messed up these days. First the terrorists stealing the weapon, then the riots everywhere, and now Argentina being couped? These days I fear for all of you, that you may never get to enjoy modern civilization again. * '''Derp: '''And this Emperor Corrales guy is also a suspected BoT member? Oh god, the world really is going to crap. At least we’re in one of the safest places we can possibly be in this new world. * '''Dad: '''I still find it a miracle that you guys made it back herel Your flight was the last one allowed access into Cambodia before Hun Sen closed the borders. (Emily stares at the TV, with a blank expression of horror.) * '''Emily: '''Oh god no oh god no oh god no oh god no oh god no * '''Derp: '''What’s wrong, Em? * '''Emily: '''We need to talk. (In Derp’s room) * '''Travis: '''Spill. * '''Emily: '''Um, uhh, where do I even start? Ok, let’s just begin with the biggest bombshell. That Ramón Corrales guy? The guy who couped Argentina and declared himself Emperor? He’s my uncle. * '''Everyone: '''What the fuck? * '''Emily: '''Yeah. He was a fun and entertining guy, never would I have guessed that he was part of a terrorist organization that stole unleashed a potentially world-ending plague, and had plans to rule as a tyrannical dictator. * '''John: '''So? It’s not like he’s gonna actually care and send a contingent of the Argentine Army to hunt us down or anything? * '''Emily: '''Thing is, that is exactly what might happen. I was his favorite niece and relative, so chances are he’ll track me town and abduct me in the middle of the night or something and appoint me to some high gibernmental position or something. * '''Derp: '''It’s ok. If it happens, I’ll defend you. * '''Everyone else: '''Yeah. (An alarm rings.) * '''Steven: '''It’s gun pracitce time it seems. Let’s go, guys. WIP (maybe, maybe not) All Hell Breaking loose (In India, Riots have reached a breaking point and it has become an all out war with the Rioters and The Armed Forces Facing off against each other. Amidst this Chaos, Sailesh is Unsure of what to do) *Sailesh: Whoa, training Ended early. Time to get into the battlefield ig. *Lieutenant George: Sailesh. Come here. *Sailesh: What is it Sir? *Lieutenant: You have received the necessary training, am I right? *Sailesh: Yes sir. *Lieutenant : Well the men are short in numbers and the Rioters are increasing day by day and are causing havoc everywhere. Due to the lack of trained and competent leaders, I am appointing you as the Captain of Division 5. You will be sweeping through Maharashtra which is a main point of the Rioters and one of their strongholds. I trust you'll do your job well. *Sailesh: Sir Yes Sir!! *Lieutenant: Then meet your teammates and break them in. Fall out Captain! *Sailesh:Sir!! '(WIP)' Notes '''The game is already open! The game can be closed anytime soon, so if you're interested to join, sign up immediately!' I created this Discord server for this game, so you can get more information for this game. You can join, here is the link. Category:The Apocalypse Category:Story Game Category:Game